Songfic UN PACTO
by Milser G
Summary: Songfic dedicado a Terry, basado en la canción "Un Pacto" de Bersuit Vergarabat. Sobre los recuerdos, pensamientos y vivencias de Terry… cierto día en Rockstown.
Hola a todas! Sí, sí, soy yo. Y... no, no... no desaparecí. Sólo que en este tiempo, además de las muchas obligaciones que siempre me tienen acotada, he decidido darme una vuelta por la Guerra Florida para apoyar la causa terrytana. Por este motivo y para que no crean que las he abandonado, les traigo un pequeño aporte que hice por esos lares. Estoy trabajando en otro mini fic que, con gusto, les estaré trayendo en cuanto esté concluido. De paso, aprovecho la oportunidad para invitarlas a pasar por allá y chusmear ;) . LES PROMETO! que terminado el evento, regresaré y las compensaré por la espera y la paciencia. GRACIAS A TODAS! por sus hermosos mensajes. Hasta muy pronto!

* * *

 ** _***Disclaimer: Songfic basado en la canción "Un Pacto" de Bersuit Vergarabat (algunas palabras del original han sido modificadas para ajustar la letra al texto). Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Esta pequeña suerte de "confesión" es de mi autoría, producto de mi imaginación, creada únicamente a los fines de entretener y no de lucrar. ***_**

 **UN PACTO**

 **Un pacto para vivir** … un pacto, ¿para vivir? ¿Crees que ese pacto que hicimos en esas frías escaleras del hospital dejó algo de vida en mí? No, mi pequeña pecosa. ¡Cuánto te equivocaste al proponerlo! ¡Cuánto me equivoqué al aceptarlo! Si al momento de ver cómo te perdías entre las gélidas calles de Nueva York, supe que te llevabas mi corazón entero entre tus pequeñas manos.

Que fuera feliz… me pediste. Que la hiciera feliz también a ella. Sólo se te olvidó decirme cómo, mi amor. Porque lo que nunca supiste fue que, al decirle a Susana que la elegía a ella, terminé de firmar mi sentencia. Y te odié por dejarme… y sé que me odiaste por no detenerte. Aunque esto fue sólo el preludio de lo que traería como consecuencia nuestro fatídico pacto… Y por más que intentara hallar consuelo al fantasear absurdamente con que viviríamos **odiándonos sol a sol** , tales quimeras no pueden sostenerse eternamente, y, más temprano que tarde, la verdad de que mi amor por ti es, fue y será inextinguible, pronto comenzó a golpearme con creciente y desesperante dureza.

Entonces descubrí que la única manera de cumplir con lo prometido era aparentar. Aparentar una vida que poco tenía de vivir, sonriendo para que nadie tuviera la más mínima sospecha de que en realidad, al caer la noche y con ella las máscaras, los recuerdos me atormentarían y yo me encontraría **revolviendo más en los restos de un amor con un camino recto a la desesperación…** Porque de eso se trató nuestra historia, ¿o no lo crees así, señorita Pecas? Marcados desde siempre por alimentar dulces ilusiones que pronto acabarían en amargas despedidas. Y nuestra última ilusión, la de que al fin vinieras a mí para estar juntos por la eternidad, tampoco pudo zafarse del dramático sino al que siempre nos encontramos sometidos y otra vez hallamos el **desenlace en un cuento de terror…**

Pasaron ya seis meses… lo mismo hubieran dado **seis años así…** o seis milenios… y el peso de aparentar fue demasiado para mi pobre alma en pena. Tanto que me dejé ir. ¿Adónde?, preguntarás. Quizás ni siquiera yo pueda decírtelo con exactitud. Sólo deseaba huir… de ti… de mí… de nuestro fatídico destino. Así fue que quise romper con nuestro pacto y escapé de Susana, abandoné mi trabajo (sí, ese por el que había empeñado todos mis sueños), cambié de ciudad… Todo ello y más por el afán de dejar atrás el dolor. Pero cuando más me empeñaba en intentar olvidarte, más a menudo me encontraba **escapando a un mismo lugar con mi fantasía.** ¿Y cuál podía ser ese bendito lugar? Por supuesto que tú, Candy, mi pequeña pecosa, mi gran amor. Tú y aquellos días felices que jamás habrían de retornar, pero que por siempre permanecerían grabados a fuego en mi memoria.

Hasta que eventualmente entendí que con dejar todo atrás no bastaba, no era ni siquiera mínimamente suficiente para que el dolor mermara. Y sucumbí… traté de hallar en el sopor del alcohol lo que fuera: el olvido definitivo… o quizás, hasta la muerte. Y en mi enfermiza campaña me hallé una y mil veces en otros brazos, **buscando otro cuerpo, otra voz…** aunque sabía de antemano que sería imposible, pues tu risa cantarina vive colada en mis huesos y el verde esmeralda de tus ojos, tatuado en el centro de mi corazón. Sí, amor… Ahora lo sabes: **fui consumiendo infiernos para salir de ti (*)** , al punto de que llegué a convertirme en la mera sombra del hombre que llegaste a descubrir y conocer… un ser oscuro, carente de sentido, **intoxicado, loco, sin humor…**

Perdón, mi Candy… perdón…fui demasiado débil y, por tanto, incapaz de ser fiel a nuestro pacto… ese que, lejos de permitirme vivir en paz, fue el artífice de mi ruina.

Hoy es un día más en el que me enfrento a mi inamovible rutina autodestructiva. Lejos de las brillantes marquesinas de Broadway, me encuentro varado en este teatro ambulante de mala muerte, lleno de ebrios con el alma tan vacía como la mía, asfixiado por el humo del tabaco, importándome menos aún que ayer lo que me depara el mañana… que seguramente será igual de tedioso que el hoy. Y ahora que he olvidado el parlamento que se supone debo declamar en esta triste parodia de obra y esa caricatura de actriz que tengo enfrente me acosa para que continúe, sólo puedo pensar, no sin un dejo de ironía que **si hoy te tuviera aquí cuando hago esta reflexión (**)** , como poco, **me sentirías raro**. Eso, para no decir que dudo de que pudieras encontrar en mí algún dejo que te sea reconocible. Sólo me alegro de que no estés para presenciar mi terrible humillación.

Sin embargo, el destino parece haberse ensañado conmigo. Y, justo al momento en que entiendo que ya **no tengo sueños** … lo siento: **mi panza vibra** , el corazón parece querer salir huyendo de mi pecho en una dirección que el resto de mi cuerpo desconoce. Y, en lo que quizás haya sido la peor jugada que me pueda haber pasado el alcohol hasta el momento, **tuve un golpe energético** … como si acabara de escuchar tu preciosa voz alzándose en el medio de los constantes abucheos del público insatisfecho.

No. No es cierto… no puede serlo. Hasta que me atrevo a levantar la mirada… y no sé si realmente estás allí o mi mente me intima a hallar un poco de cordura mediante una alucinación, pero te veo. Eres tú, tu bella carita de muñeca de porcelana con todas y cada una de esas pecas que he llegado a memorizar. Y te veo… y me ves… y estás llorando. ¡No, mi amor! ¡No llores! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! No puedo soportar que me mires con esos ojos tan tristes. "¡Vuelve a ser como antes, Terry! ¿Has olvidado tu propio sueño?", oigo tu voz ¿en mi mente? ¡Claro! Si estoy alucinando.

Sin embargo, y aunque seas un delirio, me sacudes, como siempre, de punta a punta porque tú, mi amor, eres eso: mi **milagro y resurrección**. Y con tu sola aparición lograste despertarme, regresarme al mundo de los vivos **y eso que estaba tieso** , con mis sentimientos supuestamente **bajo control**. Por ti, mi señorita Pecas, volví. Para ti, volví a darlo todo en el escenario. Gracias a ti, me reencontré. Hallé mi propia voz, esa que sale desde lo más profundo del alma y que se desgrana en miles de sentimientos que quedan esparcidos sobre las tablas. Terruce Graham… tu Terry está de regreso y por ti, amor no volverá a irse jamás.

Así que hoy, Candy, elijo honrar nuestro pacto. ¿Para vivir? Lo intentaré… no… ¡lo lograré! Porque mientras pueda mantenerte viva, aunque más no sea en mis recuerdos, siempre serás mi musa, mi mayor fuente de inspiración y, de ese modo, siempre te tendré a mi lado. Dicen por ahí que **el poder siempre manda** , pero **si para tenerte aquí habría que maltratarte** faltando a mi palabra y desestimando el gran sacrificio que has hecho en mi nombre… en nuestro nombre… en nombre de nuestro amor… No, definitivamente **no puedo hacerlo, eres (***) mi dios…** si tan solo **te veo, me sonrojo y tiemblo** , ¿cómo podría jamás osar siquiera hacerte daño? Algunos impiadosos seguramente me dirán: " **que idiota te hace el amor** ". Pero, ¿sabes qué? No me importa, pues prefiero ser un idiota que honra tu recuerdo antes que ser un egoísta que no sabe valorarlo.

Por eso, volveré a Stratford, comenzaré desde cero. Volveré con Susana y, sólo porque así lo quieres, intentaré hacerla feliz… pues me he dado cuenta de que hundido hasta el cuello en la autocompasión, no he sido más que un miserable incapaz de hacer feliz a ninguna de las dos. Sí, está decidido… expiaré mis culpas. Sé que, de haber un camino que me lleve de regreso a tus brazos, solamente puede ser ese **y hoy quiero darle rienda a esta superstición** : si cumplo con lo que me propusiste como **un pacto para vivir** separados, quizás el destino nos reúna nuevamente, dándome, esta vez a mí, la posibilidad de ofrecerte **un pacto para vivir** distinto: **un pacto para vivir** en el que no debamos sentirnos muertos, **un pacto para vivir** nuestro amor como siempre quisimos, **un pacto para vivir** finalmente nuestros sueños compartidos, **un pacto para vivir** sin que terceros deban sufrir por ello. Solamente quiero que llegue el día (y sé que así será), en el que pueda decirte de frente y sin culpas que mi amor por ti no ha cambiado, que nada en mi ha cambiado. Ojalá el día que eso suceda, tampoco nada haya cambiado para ti y podamos cristalizar **un pacto...para vivir…** pero, esta vez, de verdad…

 **(*) "para salir de vos", según la letra original en "Argentino"  
(**) "cuando hago esta canción", según la letra original  
(***) "sos mi dios", según la letra original en "Argentino"**

 **Nota:** La canción que me ha inspirado, fácilmente pueden encontrarla en Youtube como "Un Pacto" o "Un pacto para vivir" de La Bersuit.


End file.
